battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tortoise
Tortoise was a superheavyweight robot that fought in the final four seasons of BattleBots. It was a full-body spinner with two (later four) cutting teeth on a tall cylinder. It did not do well in competition, winning one fight in four tournaments. Tortoise competed in the Mechwars 390 lb. class as Twister after BattleBots ended, adding a flamethrower to the self-righting pole as well. Robot History Season 2.0 Tortoise's first ever fight was with Toro. As Tortoise started spinning, Toro starts to go straight at Tortoise. Tortoise drives over the killsaws, but Tortoise started spinning again. Toro comes in and hits Tortoise, and fires its pneumatic flipper, but misses, tossing itself in the air. Toro tries to flip Tortoise again but misses. Toro backs off, waiting for Tortoise to move, but Tortoise only seems to be spinning. Shortly after, Toro comes in and slams Tortoise against the spikestrip, stopping Tortoise from spinning. Toro then finally flips Tortoise on its side. Toro comes back and flips Tortoise back on its wheels. Toro slams into Tortoise again and Toro flips Tortoise on its side, where Tortoise spins within its own shell. Toro ends the match by pushing Tortoise backward towards the pulverizer. Toro won on a unanimous 45-0 judge's decision and Tortoise was eliminated from the tournament. Season 3.0 Tortoise's only fight here was with Minion. One particular hit sent one of Tortoise's teeth halfway into the lexan of the Battlebox. Despite delivering a hard hit to Minion, which sent Minion's wedge flying across the BattleBox, Tortoise stopped moving and Minion starts hitting Tortoise with its spinning disc as it was being counted out. Minion won by KO and Tortoise was eliminated from the tournament again. Tortoise wasn't finished, however, as it participated the superheavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. It's unknown how well it performed, but it lost overall to Half Gassed and Whyachi. Season 4.0 Tortoise's first match was against Codebreaker. Codebreaker commenced the match by immediately box rushing Tortoise and ramming with its back side, slamming Tortoise into the wall and stopping it. Tortoise was then continuously rammed into the wall, not being able to spin up to full speed. Tortoise eventually got away and actually knocked out some electronics on Codebreaker, immobilizing it. Tortoise spun up one more time to cause destruction to the immobile Codebreaker. Codebreaker was being counted out and Tortoise won by a destructive KO. Tortoise then moved on to fight rookie Abaddon in the final preliminary round. Tortoise hit Abaddon, but then got pushed into the wall and held by Abaddon so it couldn't spin up. Eventually Tortoise got away, and spun up. Once again, Abaddon stopped Tortoise without getting damaged. This was because Abaddon's pronged weapon was high enough to hit Tortoise above its teeth and stopped it from spinning. Abaddon effectively pushed Tortoise around and kept its speed down all match, not letting Tortoise hit Abaddon anywhere in the back or sides more than once or twice. In the end, Abaddon won on a 40-5 judge's decision and Tortoise was eliminated from the tournament once again. Season 5.0 Tortoise's only match in Season 5.0 was against Road Rage. Road Rage won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and Tortoise was eliminated from the tournament once again. Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 4 Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Full-Body Spinners Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots from Minnesota